Vulgar
by Shitty Chicken Gang Bang
Summary: a roleplay me and grapenut01 made up : WARNING: kinda dirty and violent. now featuring megz.lovett!
1. wacky women

This is a roleplay that just... came outta no where while i was chatting with grapenut01 on msn :)

WARNING: i didnt call it vulgar for nothing. it came from the dirtiest of minds. beware, very graphic and violent.

the following is our msn convo, exactly how it happened.

**bold is the actual story. **_italics is the conversation inbetween._

S - Shitty Chicken Gang Bang

G - Grapenut01

_

* * *

_

S-

**now mr t... you wouldnt dare take advantage of a poor woman alone **

_G - _**haha i'm sure i would.**

_G - all the fucking corners. oh well._

**hahah especially a woman such as yourself mrs.lovett.**

_S- _**mr t... were u brooding away all that time just thinking of something smooth to say **

**well.. it worked **

**(drags down to the bakehouse)**

_bahaha whaaa_

_G - _**shoves lovett against wall.**

_S- haha oh noes_

**now mr t, be gentle wit me poor bones... its been a while since me dear albert**

_haha were so creepy XD_

_G - _**picks up lovett and starts ripping her clothes.**

_S- WHY are we doing a sex roleplay while playing reversi _

_G - it's fun._

_S- haha yu bet it is :P_

**now mr t... what about the customers.. they'll hear-**

_G - _**not if you keep your mouth shut like a good little whore.**

_S- _**slightly frightened expression, but stays quiet and nods**

_ahhh maaaaaan_

_G - i take it i'm sweeney forever more?_

_S- haha seeems so :P_

_G - oh okay._

**throws the shredded clothes on the floor and starts pulling off the belt.**

_S- _**tries to pull away but his grip on her is too strong now mr t... no need for this...**

_G - _**now what happened to being a good little whore? hmmm?**

_S- _**i- mr t, please... this aint no way to treat a lady. let me go.. whats all this foolishness-**

_G - i've never done this with another person before just my stories. lol._

_S- haha its fun :D_

_G - yeah it is._

**throws the belt down finally having gotten it off.**

**i thought this was what you wanted ny pet?!**

_S- _**not like this... please mr t, let me go...**

_G - i feel kinda dirty but i've written worse so fuck it._

_S- ha just let the sadism loose_

_G - _**silence or else.**

_S- _**nods, blinking back tears. shes starting to feel afraid. down here no one will hear her scream**

_ha theres my sadistic side shining through_

_AH MAN im losing the game :-O_

_G - _**that's the point my pet. silence. now are you gonna stay quiet or will yu need some help with that too?**

_S- _**she stares into his eyes pleadingly, words fail her. maybe if she screamed, someone would hear, someone would come help her. but she remained silent**

_G - _**slaps her. answer me!!**

_S- _**she doesnt reply, she just continues to stare up at him, praying hed show some mercy. she was silent.. thats what he wanted wasnt it?**

**what.. what do you want me to say? the man was impossible**

_G - _**slaps her harder. I SAID ANSWER ME!!**

_S- _**she winces and struggles not to show weakness. he really frightened her sometimes**

**mr t, what do you want of me?**

_G - _**are you gonna keep quiet or will you need some help with that too?!**

_S- _**mr t... i aint gonna just let ya have your way with me.**

**she tried not to show how afraid she was.**

**it aint right.**

_G - _**pulls out razor. i believe you are the one who asked for this my pet and you are gonna get exactly what you want. traces her jawline with the tip of the razor.**

_S- _**she intinctively jumps back, but the sudden movemnt is enough to set him off. she makes a desperate dash for the door, though already knowing its too late**

_G - _**grabs her by the hair and throws her back against the wall. now now pet play nicely or i'll have to be mean.**

_S- oh you sadistic woman you :)_

_G - yeah i know. this is the stuff that i think but don't write._

_S- _**she scrambled back to her feet and tried again to escape. she should call for help... but what if toby were to hear? she couldnt drag the poor lad into this...**

_G - i only write stories that i can see actually happening y'know._

_S- haha this is my area of expertise XD ..unbelievable, sadistc, the works_

_G - did you forget she has no clothes on?_

_S- haha yep_

_woah. wait when did they come off?_

_G - _**picks up the belt and grabs her by the hair again and drags her to the table.**

_awhile ago. lol._

_S- _**she continued to struggle against his grip, hopeless as it was. she wasnt going to give in.. she wouldnt go down without a fight**

_G - _**forces her on to the table and ties her to it with the belt. she can no longer move to run away.**

_S- _**she struggles against the belt, staring up at the barber and dreading what was to come next. she couldnt believ sweet, naive benjamin could ever do such a thing to her**

_G - _**y'know i'm starting to think you like it when i'm mean my pet.**

_S- _**she glared up at him, her eyes wide with hurt and betrayal**

**wotever did i do to deserve this?!**

_G - lol. it's just fun._

_S- haha sweeney said lol :P_

_G - _**now now y pet don't you worry we'll still have fun.**

_i make a good sweeney. muwahahaha!!_

**kisses her long and hard. shoving his tongue down her throat.**

_corners are good btw. lol._

_S- they are?!_

**she squeezes her eyes shut and takes it without a word. she'd always longed for his affections, but not like this. never like this**

**she feels him grab her forcefully and she braces herself. it'll be over soon, she tells herself. just get it over and done with. itll be over soon..**

_G - _**deepens the kiss even more and roughly squeezes her breast.**

_same brainwave i tell ya._

_S- haha this is awesome :P_

**she ignores the pain as his hands roughly claim her body, his razor occassionally leaving its mark across her body**

_G - _**pulls away and slaps her breasts as he feels her struggling still. i thought you were gonna be good now my pet? smacks her face hard.**

_S- _**shes having a hard time keeping back the tears, but somehow she manages. she wont give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. she didnt want him to know shes afraid. just get it over with.. she prays silently to herself**

_G - _**are you gonna be my good little whore or not?!**

_S- _**she hates herself for doing it, but slowly she nods in agreement. if she was going to survive this game of his, she was going to have to play by his rules..**

_G - _**that's better then hmm? maybe if your really good we can do this more often.**

_S- _**she doesnt reply. she's done her part. now she braces herself, her body quivering as she waits for him to do his**

_man, this is twisted_

_arrggh_

_G - _**he scratches down her body. until he reaches her warm moistened area. see, i knew you liked it. brushes his fingers over her just barely then brings his fingers to her face. see?!**

_i am one twisted pervert_

_S- haha u are :D_

_its great_

**she looks away, hating her body for betraying her so. she struggled against her binds again, even though it was hopeless. she knew what was to come now**

_awwww emo-angst ;)_

_G - _**admit it. say you like this. lets his fingers wet from her own juices brush agianst her lips. admit it for me my pet.**

_S- _**she turned her head away struggling harder to break free. go to hell.she remains silent, shaking her head as she continues to squirm away from him**

_this is intense_

_G - _**dips his fingers down again to make them wetter. brushes her cheeks and lips some more. admit it like the good liitle whore you are. afterall only a whore would let this happen; let alone suggest it.**

_S- _**she feels sickened by what hes doing to her. she wont say it... just get it over with! why did he have to torment her like this?**

**no. i aint saying it.**

_G - _**come on you little slut. say how much you love this. it's clear you are. smears her own self all over her chest. it's not that hard.**

**oh yes you are!!**

_S- _**his words cut into her, she felt the tears threaten her eyes again**

**please... just get it over with.**

_G - _**brings his lips close to her ears. say it.**

_i'm sorry. a little much?_

_S- haha never_

_i thought for a second sweeney was saying that XD_

_G - oh okay. i shall continue then. lol.he shall never say that._

**continues whispering in her ear as he inserts one finger all the way just to bring it back out and trace her lips again. say it my little whore.**

_playing nice is overrated._

_S- haha i love ur mind :P_

_G - it's filthy i know._

_S- _**she feels sick. this is worse than shed ever imagined.. he was going to drag this out, he wanted it as slow and painful as he could make it.. she knew what the best choice for her survival was**

**i.. i like it. i love it, mr t... her voice becomes more convincing as she goes. mrs lovett had always been a good liar. i love it, mr t. i am your whore. she tried not the wince at the words that escaped her mouth**

_G - _**he growled say it again as he shoved his finger inside her again. as he brought it out again he licked her ear lightly. once more tracing her lips with his finger.**

_S- _**she shuddered. her pride was strong, but her will to survive, to rid herself of this pain and humiliation was stronger**

**i like it... i.. like what your doing, mr t. i love it.**

**she looked up at him hopefully. shed done everything hed wanted.. surely now it'd be over?**

_G - _**he told her open your mouth my little slut as he shoved his finger inside of her as far as it would go before taking it out and briging it to rest on her bottom lip.**

_S- oh that was brutal :P_

_G - hehehe. i know. i'm evil like that_.

_S- _**she felt her lip quiver against his finger. no.. hold it back.. but before she could stop it, a tear ran silently down her cheek. she closed her eyes, surrendering herself to him. she knew there was no hope. there was no point in fighting any longer**

**sobbing silently to herself, she waitied for what the barber was to do next**

_G - _**see now that wasn't so hard was it. such a good little whore. makes me wonder how you kept your shop running for so long without any money.**

_S- _**she felt the sting of his insult, but knew better than to speak.**

_G - _**course prancing around in those dresses like the whore you are you'd think you could have a little more money. but then again your used material.**

_S- _**despite her better judgement, mrs lovett couldnt help but fire up at this remark. how dare he? he had no idea how hard it was fro her, with times hard as they were. her eyes snapped open again, she glared up at him bitterly**

**shut up. she snapped, before she could stop it**

_G - _**he slapped her harder then he had before. that's no way to talk to me slut. i'm in charge here you are in absolutely no position to question me.**

_S- _**she winced to herself, once again taking the pain. she wasnt going to show weakness anymore. she knew she was stronger than this. she would survive his game..**

**well, i think weve had enough of this foolish chatter.. if your gonna do it, then just get on with it.**

_G - _**smacks her a few good times. leaving a purpling mark on her cheek. shut up whore!! your mine to do what i please with do you hear me?! now, are you going to remain silent until i ask you otherwise or not?!**

_S- _**she closed her eyes, turning her face away from him. her cheek stung badly but she knew it'd be nothing compared to what was about to come. not turning back to face him, mrs lovett simply nodded her head**

_G - _**then keep your damn mouth closed you foolish slut. proceeds to unzip his pants.**

_S- _**she keeps her eyes shut. even though she coudnt keep herself from quivering in fear, or her body from becoming traitorously aroused by sweeneys pressence... she knew she could at least make sure to give him the least bit of satisfaction from this. she would not cry. she would not look at him. and she definitely would not enjoy it.**

_G - _**his pants wer now off. now since you were being difficult earlier this will be a little akward but only for you. he stands up on the table.**

_S- _**she makes one last desperate struggle against her binds. one last attempt of escaping her fate... but by then sweeney had already taken a hold of her, his breath heavy with anticipation**

_G - _**now i'm sure you can handle this my pet. helowers himself so his long, hard, throbbing member on her bottom lip. open wide like i'm sure you know how to do and have done many times before.**

_S- woah.. hunny isnt it like 1am over there? i just realised hey_

_G - 1:12am to be exact._

_S- haha sorry if im keepin u up... thooouuuugh you do seem to be enjoying this :P_

_G - oh don't worry your not abother at all. lol. your a pleasure my pet. lol._

_S- _**no... why does he continue to toy with her? she just wanted it to be over... she just wanted him to get it over with... reluctantly, she opened her mouth**

_G - _**he shoved himself all the way in. now do what you do best whore.**

_hello?_

_S- _**she choked, feeling herself gag as he roughly trust his way down her throat. she couldnt breathe, but it seemed the more she would choke, the harder he would thrust. it was as if the idea of puting her in pain made him all the more aroused. mrs lovett tried breaking her head free from his strong grip but it was impossible. her eyes watered involuntarily and she had to fight the urge to throw up**

_ouch_

_G - _**come on my slut just a little more. then we can get back to the real fun.**

_it's your turn_

_reversi that is._

_S- ok... what do i do_

_hang on.. il figure it out_

_You have invited amy to start Reversi. Please wait for a response or Cancel (Alt+Q) the pending invitation._

_G - the game not our story._

_S- aha there we are_

_amy has accepted your invitation to start Reversi._

_oi our other game got cancelled :P_

**she continued to choke, her head beginning to feel light from the lack of air. but she managed to stay concious throughout, and finally he withdrew himself from her, the colour returning to her face as she gasped for breath**

_G - _**he came all over her body and partially inside her mouth. now then my whore are you ready for some more of the fun we were having before?**

_S- _**she felt something hot splash inside of her mouth, it dribbled down her chin, and dripped stickily across her chest as he moved himself further down. she spat out as much as she could, but couldnt move her arms at all to remove it from her face**

_haha sorry :P my mum was there... i didnt wanna send that till she was gone_

_she didnt read any of it ;)_

_G - nice._

**he slapped the bruised cheek again. i said are you ready for some more fun?! you are to answer me my little slut.**

_S- _**she winced in pain, nodding her head sowly in agreement**

_G - _**i want to hear it whore.**

_S- _**yes. she said, her voice quiet and hostile. she didnt look at him.**

_G - _**you are to look at me when you speak to me and when i'm talking to you. he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes.**

_S- _**she stared back at him, her dark eyes no longer filled with fear, no more innocent feelings of hope or affection towards him... her eyes were filled with pain, hatred. she hated sweeney todd for what he'd done to her, what he was still going to do to her.**

_G - _**answer me, he growled.**

_S- _**yes. her voice was no more than a whisper, her eyes focused on his with her intense stare.**

_G - _**tat's better. he threw her face away fro his. hemoved lower down her body, breathing heavily onto her as he did so. arousing her even more.**

_S- _**she tried not to think about what he was doing to her. she didnt want to enjoy it... but she couldnt help it. as much as she hated the man right now, her body still wanted, craved to be near his. she knew this was it.. she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain she knew was to come**

_G - _**he buried his head inside of her: teasing , licking and nipping at her. he couldn't help but love the noises he could make her make.**

_S- _**she didnt want to enjoy it.. but it felt so good. she moaned softly as his tounge slowly ran up, tracing light circles over her stomach which sent small shivers down her spine. she knew hed use this pleasure she was feeling against her later, but god it felt so good..**

_haha my attempt at smut :D_

_G - you have much to learn grasshopper._

_S- haha XD told ya i cant do romance_

_i tried, it ried_

_i didnt try at the spelling tho :S_

_G - _**he dragged his teeth over her stomache and up to her breast. he took it in his mouth and started sucking, licking, and biting. she tasted so good. he bit a little harder and drew blood.**

_S- Deviantly annoying sent the wink "Bow"_

_haha_

_G - i'm good at the dirty stuff._

_why yes bow down!! now!!_

_:D_

_we have to hurry now so i can go to sleep. so respond grasshopper. now!!_

_S- _**she gasped lightly in pain, but he continued to be rough with her, until finaly he positioned himself over her. she had to stop herself from sighing in relief... it was almost over**

_haha there u go grapenut_

_G - better. i'm rubbing off on you._

**he slipped a hand between their slick bodies and caressed her. then he brought his hand to her mouth and told her to lick it all off.**

_reversi? it's still your turn._

_S- oh whoops_

_haha jeez all this sex is distracting me from reversi_

_G - good._

_S- _**she did as he said without question. it was almost over, she kept telling herself. almost free... he placed a hand on either side of her, holding himself steady and positioning himself. mrs lovett closed her eyes. this'd be the worst of it, then it'd be over.**

_G - _**what's wrong my pet? your a far cry from a virgin you'll be fine. it's good to see you being the little whore you truly are though. always so obliging. my good little slut. yes, we will definitely be doing this more often. maybe i could let a few others have some fun. i know the beadle is fond a few. see now they can have you for free.**

_S- _**mrs lovett felt as if her heart were about to break into a milion pieces. it wasnt over... it was never over. and just like that, he thrust into her, hard and ruthlessly. it'd been so long... she couldnt hold back her screams**

_G - _**i told you to shutup bitch!! can you not do a simple thing?! next time i'll have to make sure you won't be heard at all won't i?! he hits her just as hard. WON'T I?!**

_S- _**she lets slip a soft whimper of pain as his fist makes contact with the side of her head. this just makes him thrust harder, faster into her, his hand held tightly over her mouth, supressing her screams of agony**

_wow. sadistic eh :P oh well... its late.. well for u anyways_

_its only 4.30_

_G - MUCH BETTER LOVE. I MOST DEFINITELY RUBBING OFF ON YOU._

_S- violence i can do ;)_

_haha pleasure on the other hand..._

_G - i'm good at pleasuring people?_

_S- hahaha so it seems :P_

_G - nice._

**he bit her neck as he came hard into her. once he was done he just lay on top of her heaving body before kissing her passionately on the lips. you did very well my pet. we will definitely be doing this again sometime soon. then he got off of her and got dressed.**

_S- the end_

_G - no. come on now._

_S- whaa? thats a good ending. sad._

_alright alright_

_G - come on. she has to do something. and it has to go on for a bit so we can continue tomorrow._

_is there anyway to save and come back to this?_

_S- yeh ill copy it all.. email ya_

**he then left her, alone in the bakehouse, aching both in body and in heart. she remained there on the table, not sure if she'd be able to move if she wanted to. now mr todd was finally gone she was free to cry. she forced herself up to gather her torn and tattered clothes, tears running freely down her face. it was over, at least... until next time**

_haha until next time indeed :)_

_G - i never said he freed her y'know. lol._

_S- oh :P whhoopps_

_well... we'll work on it next time ;)_

_haha u know me and my continuity problems_

* * *

the end... for now.

but knowing that vulgar woman, she'll be wanting to continue next time im on msn ;)


	2. crazy ladies

Well, its us again. ready for more vulgar?

as always:

**Bold is the actual story. **_Italics is the convo inbetween._

S- Shitty Chicken Gang Bang

G- Grapenut01

* * *

_G- hey love._

**S- mrs lovett, son.**

**pleasure, mum**

_G- ??_

_S- excuse me, your interrupting a private conversation between myself_

**i'm off to see johanna, she agreed to escape with me... tonight**

**bring er here luv**

**thanks you mum!! runs off, excited**

_G- well invite me. now before things get bad again._

**S- thats the throat to slit alright. wot do u think, mr t?**

_hello?_

_do u hear me?_

_..._

_great useless thing..._

**G- what do you want pet?!**

**S- wot did u think, of that lad... i say thats the throat to slit**

**let im bring ere here.. then... well, since ur so up for a little...**

**G- no. it's too dangerous. take her and leave immediately. set up transportation now!!**

**now leave!! and i would like to see you downstairs now mrs.lovett.**

**S- alright, alright, keep ur pants on... i was just sayin-**

**G- NOW!!**

**amy winks: Play "Kiss"**

_amy just sent you a nudge._

**S- mr t...**

**speechless from kiss**

**G- what now?!**

**S- ...n-nothing.**

**turns to leave**

**G- grabs her arm and pulls her back and kisses her long and hard shoving his tongue down her throat.**

**S- she pulls away in confusion, though his strong grip still keeps her close**

**wots this? what are you doing? her voice is wary**

**G- what ever do you mean my pet?**

**S- i... uh...**

**she feels her back slam against the door, hes on her again**

**G- what pet? did you think i wandted to hurt you again? is that it?**

_amy just sent you a nudge._

_S- whoops sorry_

_G- amy just sent you a nudge._

**S- she didnt know what to say. of course that was the reason she was afraid... the man'd had her on edge all week. he said itd happen again, and she knew it was only a matter of time...**

**G- tell me my pet. he whispered into her ear. then he licked the rim of her ear.**

**S- she shivered, but this time it wasnt fear, though she wished it would be. she hated the way he could almost control her body with his touch**

**i.. im fine. was just worried.. about the boy, is all. hes downstairs... might hear us.**

_oi brb.. gonna go have a shower_

_u can continue without me if ya want_

**G- ah but remember that's why you are silenced.**

**S- she gulped, pressing her back harder against the door, considering if she could reach the handle without sweeney seeing or not**

**slowly, her eyes still on sweeney, she tries to open the door**

**G- he quickly grabbed her wrists with one hand and slapped her purple chhek with the other. now, now my whore: none of that now.**

**S- she winces, the sharp pain a bitter reminder of whats to come**

_G- amy just sent you a nudge._

_when are you gonna post this story btw?_

_quick question? how do you change your name?_

_S- umm im still workin on in as we speak halfway thru_

_go on msn, click on ur name and go into options_

**G- now are you gonna be my good little whore or not?!**

**S- the words were only too familiar. he was going to do it now, again... braod daylight in the middle of his shop...**

**youre barkin mad.. she muttered. he wouldnt dare try it here.. it was too risky. he was just trying to scare her, is al..**

**G- excuse me?! smack. that's not what you say. he pulled out his razor and sliced her dress in half.**

**S- she gasped in fear. he obviously meant what he said, and the way his gleaming blade had easily torn through her dress only reminded her even more of what it could do to her skin. she tried reaching for the door, desperate this time**

**G- he pulled her over to the chair and held her there. do i honestly have to treat you like a child and tie you up every time?! ANSWER ME!!**

**S- now mr t... she chose her words carefully, clinging to what clothes she had left. surely nows not the best of times? well be sure to get customers coming in and out all afternoon... why not wait a while... what's your rush, anyways? half the fun is the planning, after all...**

_brb_

**G- no. you see my little slut i've planned this many times and in many ways. you can be insubordinate all you wish but this will happen: and it will happen now!! and i know you'll enjoy it because your such a filthy slut. now moan for me my little whore. let all of fleet street know who you belong to. he bites, sucks and licks her neck.**

**S- she tried hard not to give in to the pleasure of what he's doing. she had to keep her wits about her...**

**what about the judge? she mumbled, desperate for any excuse she could think of. what if he comes? you dont wanna ruin everything now, do ya?**

_brb_

_haha sorry im comin and going.. gettin ready for work_

_u still there, grapenut?_

_hey i g2g now_

_ill email this convo to egg tho she'll make a good mrs lovett_

_shes more civilised than us vulgar women... but still VERY sadistic and she can write good sex scenes_

_ok byyyee_

* * *

well thats all... for now.

wasn't as vulgar as last time i know, but dont worry... it gets better!

A/N from grape: SEX FOR ALL THE VULGAR WOMEN!!


	3. i disappeared

two posts in ONE day! i really am an eager beaver, huh?

this one im not in... i forget why. oh yes, i was working.

oh wellz:

**Actual story. **_Conversation inbetween._

G- Grapenut01

M- Megz.Lovett

* * *

_G- grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_are you ready then? muwahahahaha!!_

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_M- haha, alrighty then_

_G- well then let's see where were we?_

**M- Missus L says: what about the judge? she mumbled, desperate for any excuse she could think of. what if he comes? you dont wanna ruin everything now, do ya?**

_that was the last bit_

**G- i believe i told you to be silent. besides the judge would probably enjoy this and be happy that i'll let him have some fun with you.**

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_M- hey, hey, don't rush me!_

_G- fine. it's just i have to sleep soon._

**M- she was stunned. she couldn't think of anything else to distract him. what could she do? there was nowhere to run. he was too strong for her anyway. still, anything was worth a shot...  
'b,b-, but Mr.T,' she crooned, 'surely ya don't wanna miss out on 'im agen?'  
quickly, she ducked from his grip. was she free?**

_(sorry darl' you can sleep if you want to, i don't want to keep you up!)_

**G- he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the chair. he smacked her a few times then took off his belt and tied her up yet again.**

_your not keeping me up i am. lol. i'm crazy i tell you._

_M- (haha, yes, yes you are)_

_G- grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_sorry. i like doing that._

_M- lmao, i noticed_

**she whimpered softly once he ceased to beat her. She knew what was coming, of course she did. There was nothing she could so. Helpless. Again. She didn't even bother to fight the bonds which secured her to the chair. It was useless, and she'd only have another bruise to prove her failure. She hated him. She hated herself. She was weak. He made her weak. And she hated him for it. (still going)**

**Gripped with a suden fury, she glared at him. What possesed her to do it, she'd never know, but in that moment, her rage outmatched her sense.  
'What would she think of you?' she spat at him, 'what would she think of what you've become?'  
She was crying now, her emotions far too much for her to handle.**

**'What would she think of you?!' she yelled, 'of this?!'**

_(sorry, i tend to get a little carried away. s'all yours now. woahh..Nellies getting a little fiesty ey?)_

**G- SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. her lip was now bleeding. he tightly gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. don't you dare; don't you ever talk of her again. EVER!! SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. looks like i'm gonna have to be meaner huh? you little fucking whore that doesn't know when to keep her pretty little mouth shut!**

_M- (woahh, that was fantastically violent. God, arent i annoying, commenting on everything that goes on..)_

_G- no. but you should respond instead. i'm impatient from lack of sleep and pmsing. sorry._

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_M- pshhh, that makes two of us._

_G- lol._

**M- She was sobbing. Everything hurt. He was right; she didn't know when to shut her mouth. She knew she'd pay for it, but she didn't care. It was too much. Too much to keep inside. Her words could break him, eventually. If he'd hurt her, she'd hurt him, it was as simple as that. And she'd hurt him more. She had to.  
'It's bloody true!' she screched, despite the blood smeared on her face,(still going)**

**'you know what she'd think!'**

_(all yours)_

**G- takes a small rag and ties it over her mouth. fucking slut. i to ld you to be silent. i own you. you listen to ME!!**

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_M- (baha, way to shut her up.)_

_G- yeah i know._

_respond!! lol._

_grapenut winks: Play 'Kiss'_

**M- She fought against the rag, gagging as the fiflty cloth covered her mouth. Like a horse suddenly broken in, she gave up. It was finished. She was not going to win this. She let her body go limp. She sighed, and looked up at him through glassy eyes. It was a wasted effort, there was no mercy in his soul. Slowly, defeated, she nodded weakly.**

_(there, i responded!)_

**G- he let his hands roam her body. and just like he thought she was hot for him. she was drenched in her own juices. he slid a finger in and drew it out making little patterns all over her body. then the razor came back out to play some more.**

**M- She hated herself for it, but she enjoyed it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it, but it seemed he already did. She didn't want to enjoy it, but she did. How could she not? It was impossible not to love the way these things felt. Impossible not to love the way he made her feel. She knew it was wrong, and for that reason, her tears continued to fall. (still going)**

**But whether right or wrong, it was only natural. She pulled at the bonds again, wanting at least to be free. If she could just speak...**

_(well that turned around randomly. gosh, i do way to much description, and no action. baha. ahh well. all yours)_

**G- your being muck better mt whore. finally realizing who you belong too? good. now hold still this will hurt. he marked her upper chest with an ST. it would be clearly visible with her dress on even.**

_M- (you are far crueler than i thought, master. baha, that was lame.)_

_G- ?_

_M- (don't worry, it was my lame attempt to be funny.)_

**She ground her teeth to keep from yelling. Not that she could, what with her mouth covered. This, she certainly did NOT like. She couldn't see what it was he was doing clearly (her tears were blurring her vision), but god in heaven, it hurt! She struggled relentlessly to escape. Pointless efforts. She cried. She couldn't understand why he had to do this. (still going)**

**She'd already given in. She was his for the taking. WHy all this on top of it?! She gasped for air, her wracking sobs denying her the breath she needed. And suddenly, she was silent; was that footsteps she'd heard?**

_(yours)_

**G- after he marked her as his he licked the blood off of her and stroked her cheek. repeating my whore over and over again.**

**M- She sobbed still. How was it possible that she had any tears left? He evidently hadn't heard it. Or cared, if he had. It hurt less now, more like a dull pain. She wanted to speak, or at least to try, but the damn cloth prevented her doing so.**

**G- are you gonna be good now my pet?! i'd really like you a little more involved**

**M- she nodded, what else could she do?**

**G- good. he untied the clothe but layed it where it was within reach.**

_need sleep. save and coniue tommrro_

_night love._

* * *

i guess even the most vulgar of women need their beauty sleep...

next chapter shitty chicken will join in on the fun again :)

and stay in tune hey, because funkyflamingo is soon to join our sadistic family


	4. the 3 vulgeros

Well... we're back. this time its all 3 of us in on the vulgar :P

since it was late and we were muckin around, theres gonna be a lot of chatting and not as much roleplay. soz babz.

but dont worry, it gets pretty intense.

by the way, there was a rp between me and grape that happened before this, but we lost it. so scene missing.

whoopsie daisies.

**story. **_not story._

G - grapenut01

S - Shitty Chicken Gang Bang

M - Megz.Lovett

_

* * *

_

G- get over here!!

_S - LOL_

_so vulgar_

_G- yep that's me!!_

_M - wooo_

_S - the three amigos are united again_

_G- so lets get this show on the road._

_M - ehh, im not here much longer_

_G - thats okay enjoy while youare_

_S - aww_

_G- stop it!! i'll never know who you are!!_

_you just keep changing your name._

_S - haha i do_

_M - lmao, if its weird, its her_

_ok, cut the foreplay man and lets roleplay :D_

**G- okay so sweeney has strapped down her legs with turpins belt.**

_ps. elephant you didn't send me you and grapenuts previous rp you know.._

_S -i know!! i dont know where it went OMH..._

_M - lmao dw about it, i'll catch on_

**S - ok previously on roleplay**

**turpin walked in and joined in on the fun, mrs lovett got cocky so they beat her**

**she fell unconcious so they threw her down the trapdoor and now there continuing down in the bakehouse**

_M - baha, i so totally did not LOL at 'they threw her down the trapdoor'_

_G - her idea._

_M - not surprised_

_S - XD_

_G - so go!!_

**S - surely this isnt all necessary, mr todd... i hardly see this woman as any sort of threat.**

**G - do you want her to kick you again?!**

**S - i see... very well. continue**

**you seem quite practiced in the ways of the world, mr todd... quite practiced, in your use of women, it seems**

**G - aren't you?**

**S - (smirk) perhaps i should demonstrate my.. practices**

_haha wtf_

**G -so go ahead then.**

**S - slowly approaches mrs lovett, his hand slowly tracing her bruised body**

_M - brb guys!_

_megannnnnnnn : blood and tears has left the conversation_.

**G - she moaned. she was awaking.**

_S - haha stealin eggs part eh? :P_

**he instictively withdrew his hand**

_M - megannnnnnnn : blood and tears has been added to the conversation._

**S - perhaps we should hit her again? we wouldnt want her to be a nuisance, would we...**

_haha were talkin about u, egg_

**G - you should only hit her if she does something wrong.**

_M - (sorry, mum was off to bed and came in, haha, dont want to get caught now do we?..what i miss?)_

_S - nuffin luuv_

**G - understand me sir?**

**S - turpin nods, standing at a respectable distance as he watches sweeney continue to tie down mrs lovett. a small smile creeps back to his lips. it'd been some time since his last woman. he was up for some fun**

**G - since i've already had her before you may go first if you wish.**

**S- (perverted smile) ...very well**

**he approaches mrs lovett again, hastily undoing his attractive tights and casting them aside**

_G - umm... meglovett._

_M - i know..is waiting for oppertune moment...or did she awaken while i was gone? (baha, sorry guys, im waiting for the coffee to kick in, im braind-dead)_

_S - ha speak for urself :D im insomniac_

_apples keep u awake better than caffeeine (fruit shop wisdom)_

_M - pshh, apples are too far away_

**G - she is waking.**

_S- i havent even napped since tuesday. is that weird??_

_M - yeah, girl i would be DEAD_

_S - do you want to wait.. and see if my spirit can use the computer?_

_what do u think of a death rattle? would it live up to its name? or would it just be a death... hairball._

_mangy cough_

_G- LOVETT!!_

_S - haha sorry grape_

**he doesnt care if she's waking. he's ready, thats all that matters. if she screams he wouldnt mind, in fact it'd probably be all the more enjoyable**

_G - cue lovett._

_M - (hey, dont rush art.)_

_G - fine._

_grapenut sent the wink "Crying"_

_S - hahahahaha_

_i could cut the tension in here with a knife_

**M - She looked up. How the hell had she gotten down here? Looking around, dazed, she tried to take in her surroundings, before finally coming across a certain somebody she most certainly did NOT want to find. She gasped as all the memories of exactly how she'd come to be down her came flooding back. Her eyes widened as she saw Turpin approaching.**

**She tried to scream, but her voice failed her.**

_(if that made sense at all, i cant think straight atm)_

_G - i lovett._

_M - (twitches)_

_S - gergh! (double twitch)_

**he positions himself over her, smirking. he doesnt bother with teasing her, tormenting her. he preferred to get straight to it**

**G - sweeney rolls his eyes.**

**S - what was that?**

_G - sweeney rolled his eyes._

_S - lol.. that was turpin asking, not me ;)_

**you have something in which you'd like to say?!**

**G - nothing. just go on. but i'm sure you'd like to know she likes it rough.**

**S - he scoffs at this. he did not need advice from this... barber. he was more than capable in his ways with women**

**G - then by all means continue the way you deem appropriate.**

**S - and with that, he thrust right into her, hard as he could. her screams of agony only made him more confident. he was doing a good job at this, it seemed.. he hated the barber for ever doubting his skills**

_G - meg? are you still here?_

_M - yeah, woooooooooo. see? still here. im thinking woman!_

_G - i'm sorry. i'm an impatient, vulgar woman._

_S - hahaha_

_dont forget perverted_

_and sadistic_

**M - She screamed. She screamed endlessly, the only breaks in the sounds coming when she chanced a breath. Silver tears stained her pale cheeks. What had she ever done to deserve this? Love too much? Care too much? Had she ever done anything to deserve this? Cheat? Steal? Lie?**

**Lie. A lie. THE lie. If there was one thing that could stop these two, that was it. But was it worth it? No, losing her chance at the barber heart was not something she wanted to lose. 'But you've already lost it'. She continued to scream. It was true. She'd lost it. In fact, she'd never had it. As Turpin continued to thrust into her mercilessly, she knew she had to. She had to let it out, it was worth dying over. Anything, anything was better than this hell. "Your wife's bloody-" she choked out between sobbs, "Sweeney! She's bloody alive!"**

_(phew. dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. woah, what did i DO?!)_

_S - EGG THAT WAS TOO COOL_

**G - sweeney growled. you know sir there's something i'd like to show to you over here.**

**he slit turpin's throat.**

**he came back to her. now what was that mrs.lovett?**

**S - turpin drops to his knees, blood spraying from the gaping wound across his throat. he falls down, laying lifelessly on the bakehouse floor**

_(hey if ur gonna kill me off, i gotta slip in all the descriptions i can :P)_

_G - yes. of course._

_you can come back as someone else._

_S - u asked for it_

**mum! suddenly, toby rushed down the bakehouse stairs.**

**i heard shouting is somethig wrong-**

**he stops, his eyes wide in horror at what he saw**

_G - holy shit!! toby?! you decide to come back as toby?!_

_M - wooooooooooooo fishface!_

_S - reincarnation works in strange ways_

_kill him off and another random character is just gonna rush down those stairs to replace him :P_

_G - aaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!!_

_M - cake!_

_G - hey y'all. toby/lovett?!_

**M - She burst in to tears again. Shamelessly expsosed to the boy, and unable to cover herself, she simply cried.**

_G - lol. i take that as a no?_

_S - mmmmahhahahaha (sheep laugh)_

_WOAH SHES NAKED_

**G - sweeney chuckles. what do you want boy?!**

_you always seem to forget she's naked._

_M - man, as if you could forget THAT._

_S - OMHH i laughed the most ugliest laugh_

**toby blushed, turning away from his mum's naked form and instead concentrating hard on the floor beneath him. n-nuffin, sir.**

**G - he pulls toby further into the room. now surely you came down here for a reason didn't you?!**

_S - OMH. grapenut u pervert :D i just realised ur brainwave_

_M - lmao, i picked it up here: "what do you want boy?!"_

_(was thinking..hell, i know what he wants..OMH MEGAN THAT IS AWFUL)_

_G - i'm twisted._

**S - toby shakes his head quickly, still not looking at mrs lovett. he tries to pull back against his grip but the man is too strong. he didnt want to humiliate his mum like this... it wasnt right**

**i... i dont wanna... it aint right, mr t...**

_this is more fun then turpin_

_being the victim to grapenuts vulgarness is always fun_

**G - now who told you it wasn't right to embrace your truest of feelings?**

**S - toby felt his cheeks burn up. he couldnt deny he loved his mum... but not like this... he just wanted to keep her safe is all, he never wanted to hurt her**

**G - there's more then one way to love a woman y'know son.**

_S - grapenuts on fire tonight_

_G - morning for me._

_S - mustve woken up on the perverted side of the bed this morning_

_G - this morning every morning. same difference_.

**S - he felt himself being shoved closer to his poor mum. he didnt want to look, but he felt sweeneys hand force his head to face her**

**G - you know you feel something more when you look at a woman especially her.**

_he' s now 16._

_M - haha, super aging, i like it!_

_S - nah, leave him as 11_

_G - grr. he's 16._

_S - its more twisted that way_

_M - 14? halfway?_

_S - haha ok_

_M - where grapeyyyyyyyyy?_

_G - had to pee soory._

_S - mustve been a vulgar pee :P_

**no matter how hard he tried struggling against sweeneys grip, he couldnt keep himself from catching glimpses of mrs lovetts body, though bloodied and beaten, he couldnt deny she was beautiful... but no, he couldnt do that to her. NEVER.**

_M - (sure he couldnt..)_

**G - you know it's okay that you feel this way. that's what she's here for. to help you.**

_15?_

_maybe then he'll be able to._

_S -trust me, 14 is old enough ;) even 13.. (ok ill stop being creepy now)_

_M - (man, and i call elephant the pedo)_

_(oh no, wait, she still is)_

_G - i mean for long enough._

_S - 14 will last_

_M - god, WHY am i smiling_

_G - he'll be able to last longer the older we make him._

_M - pshh, who cares about making it beleivebale_

_G - me._

_M - lmao, you know. no arguing on the MORAL issue of having it happend...just the age_

**S - he looks into his mum's pleading eyes, feeling his heart ache. he didnt care how he felt in that way... he loved her, he swore he'd protect her. he wasnt going to hurt her like this**

**NO! he shouted at sweeney, trying to break free of his grasp**

_M - (who wants to bet how long he can resist for?)_

_haha, blame the suger not me!_

_G - not long if i can help it._

_M - lmao, who COULD?_

_S - jeez... dont let egg near any naked bondaged mrs lovetts_

**G - he held onto toby tighter. there's something you must understand about your mother boy. she loves this stuff. see how she's wet between her legs? that's with excitement.**

_how awesome would that be? bondaged lovett's for all._

_M - face palm_

**S - he didnt want to look there. it was wrong. but sweeneys hand was tight around his, forcing him to touch her in ways he knew he should never. he struggled to break free**

_M - woahh_

_i am having WAYYYY to good of a time here_

**G - you feel that boy? she wants this. are you gonna be a good son and give it to her or are you gonna be an ungrateful brat and not help her after all she's ever done for you?**

**S - he felt the strange, warm wetness across his fingers. he held his breath, trying to remain calm.**

**i aint gonna rape her mr t... thats something a bad man does... someone like you.**

**G - doesn't that feel good? now smell it.**

_i'm going to jail arent i? lol._

_M - (WHY am i laughing?! god, i am SO goign to get caught)_

**S - no!! no, let me go!**

_ps. is mrs lovett gonna say/do ANYTHING? :D or is egg just gonna lurk creepily around_

_G - looks like she's just gonna lurk like a creepy stalker._

_M - pretty much. lmao what is she supposed to do?! i think she's in shock, poor thing._

**S - toby writhes and twists against sweeneys grip. let me go!!**

**G - don't you like how it feels? do you want your precious mum to suffer?you get frustration with yourself at times right? so you take care of that yourself. imagine if you couldn't help yourself. it would be awfully painful wouldn't it? so help your poor mum out. this is killing her. she needs that release. more of whats on you needs to be released. and the only way that can happen is if help her release that. don't you wanna help your mum? she loves you soo much. why would ypou hurt her like this?**

_M - "DAMMIT TOBY DO ME ALREADY!" (baha, im kidding. but c'mon, we're all thinking it)_

_G - uh. i thought that was really said._

**S - he frowns in confusion. was what sweeney was saying right? he'd never known much about women while in the workhouse...**

**...mum?**

**G - she's in too much pain to talk boy. the one person that's supposed to be her son and love her is causing her too much pain.**

_meg? u still here?_

_M - im here, enjoying my stay, thankyou very much:)_

_G - grapenut sent the wink "Kiss"_

_M - actually, guys, i was thinking, i better go. but hey, i'll get up at nine for you guys. it'll be seven for grapenut, so will that be okay?_

_G - yes. i shall miss you though. where for art thou lovett?_

_toby better respond soon damnit!!_

_M - hmmm. i shall stay, for one thing and one thing only._

_S - ooh what?!_

_M - elephant, work it out_

_G - toby responds?!_

_ooh she joins helena-world!!_

_M - ding ding ding_

_G - i'm a winner!!_

_what do i win?!_

_S - Beautiful bogan sent the wink "Kiss"_

_a kiss from elise_

_G - shut your yap and join._

_S - grapenut... what happened? we used to be like this (crosses two fingers together)_

_G - so meg how are you?_

_S - :(_

_M - baaha_

**S - toby didn't give up. he stared into his mum's eyes, waiting for an answer.**

_M - elephant...im leaving..._

_G - aaaagggggghhhhhhh don't leave me!!_

_M - blame ELEPHANT_

_S - grapenut... one a scale of 1 to 10, what would u say ur liking of me is? :)_

_M - oh my goooooooooodddddd_

_WHY do i seriously feel like the mother here?!_

_twitch_

_G - hmmmm... 20_

_but meg gets 100_

_S - she likes me!!_

_haha sorry grape, ive been paranoid u hate me XD_

_M - she's been driving me INSANE_

_G - i just fuck around with you guys._

_now unless somebody responds soon ya both lose 5 points._

**M - She nodded softly, tears falling once again. She be dead if she didn't.**

_wooooooooo, she joined_

**S - toby gulped. he didnt want to hurt his mum... he heard the way she screamed when mr todd had his way with her like this. but what if sweeney was right? what if she needed this?**

_omh_

_HOW did u know??:_

_M - down the bootom theres a bit that sez newest member, who else could dirty birdy be?_

_S - doesnt sound like me... :P_

_G - yes it does._

_M - lmao_

_phew, i thought she woke up just then...was like..FUCK_

_lmao, you have joined h-w. my world is now complete._

**S - i... what do i do? he turned to sweeney with wide, innocent eyes**

_M - and i am not kidding._

_(baha, SEX TALK!)_

**G - come on boy. you seen the pain? help her already. she's done everything for you why won't you help her now? when she needs you the most.**

_M - lmao it 1am!_

_partys_

_i've never done this before_

_i feel so rebel._

**S - he blinks as tears threaten his eyes. what was he supposed to do?! carefully, he stroked her hair. he didnt dare touch her body**

_(hair on her head, btw)_

_M - bahahaha_

_S - OMH u rebel XD_

_stayin up wit the pedos (H)_

_soz grape :P_

_G - why? it's the truth apparentely._

**you have to touch her boy. comfort her, love her. let her know how you feel. help her.take off your pants.**

_M - baha, very subtle._

_G - lol._

_S - is lovett gonna say/do/think anything?! :P_

_M - i havent decided yet._

_btw, if i go, i'll set my alarm..it goes of at 6:30...so if you see me at like..7 good for you._

_G - woohoo!!_

**S - he glanced uneasily at sweeney, then turned back to his mum. he felt his hand trembling as slowly he stroked her stomach. he felt wrong, but at the same time the feeling of her warm flesh felt so good. he heard sweeney whisper in his ear to go lower, and reluctntly he did as he was told. he glanced at mrs lovett, wondering if what he was doing was making her feel any better**

_(gosh soz meg... forcing u to stay up..)_

_wait, wat am i saying?! i just joined helena world for gods sake :P_

_M - lmao, exactly._

**She didn't even know what to think. What to do. What could she do? So she smiled. Weakly, but still a smile. Her face was etched with torture, but smiling somehow helped. She knew the poor boy didn't exaclty like what he was doing. If she could smile, she could make it easier for him. So smile she did.**

_S - AWESOME_

**G - see boy. she likes it. go inside now.**

_S - HAHAHA_

_M - baha_

_S - subtle_

**...inside where?**

_M - bahaa, eagerly awaits his response, man this better be good_

**G - where's your hand? go inside there. put your hand further in.**

_M - damn, i was hoping for less subtle, i need a good laugh._

_who am i kidding, i havent laughed this much since...ever._

**S - he reluctantly nods, doing as he says. carefully, he slipped his finger deeper into her, feeling sick to his stomach with embarrassment. he had no idea what he was doing.. he was the only one who could help his mum and he was doing it all wrong...**

_M - baah oh no he wasn't... wow sorry, i think i get more peverted the more tired i get.._

_sweeney talk..she's..ahh..busy_

_face palm_

**G - that's it. now wiggle a bit inside. play a bit. go with your instincts. your doing fine boy. when your ready you can slip aanother in.**

_S - hahahaha high five for grape_

_M - baha, i swear 'wiggle' just cracked me up_

**S - carefully, toby did what mr todd said. he played around with her, hoping he was doing it right. he felt more of the warm wet stuff onhis fingers. it scared him at first- he thought he'd hurt her. he quickly turned back to his mum, checking her expression to see if she was alright**

_M - (oh my god..)_

_hmmm, as megans fantasies run wild_

_woahhhh_

_i totally DID NOT say that_

_G - oh lovett you've been forced to respond._

**M - She hated herself. She hated her body for betraying her this way. She hated her mind for not being strong enough to resist it. It was wrong. So unspeakably wrong. But somehow, she barricaded her thoughts. Hell, if she was going to be forced into it, might as well enjoy it (okay, i apologise, taht was totally ooc, but im tired.)**

**G - move your other hand to cover her breast. play a little there too.**

_M - (you know what, he's a little bit controlling aint he?)_

_G - hmm... maybe. :angelic face:_

_S - haha wat a pervert he is_

_G - i've turned him into a male me!!_

_S - ...toby didnt even notcie/care theres a dead judge just lying aound XD_

_G - nope._

_M - i know, and nobody cares that she told them about Lucy.._

_lmao they just want sex._

_they hereby haveing the meaning of grapenut._

_S - sheep!!_

_G - yeah. i've enbodied sweeney with my mind._

_M - dudes, its past 1:30_

_S - ok wrap it up, people_

_M - i think i should go_

_hey, i'll be back at 9, if not before_

_S - i never sleep (creepy smile)_

_haha alright egg nighty night_

_dont let the sweeney bugs bite :P_

_M - megannnnnnnn : blood and tears has left the conversation._

_S - well. dont let egg's departure stop us from havin fun ;)_

_Proud helenaist sent the wink "Kiss"_

_G - sweat baby sweat bay sex is a texas drought. me and you do the kinds of stuff that only prince would sing about so pu your hands down my pants and i bet you'll feel nut._

_grapenut is inviting you to start Reversi. Do you want to Accept (Alt+C) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?_

* * *

WOOAAAH CLIFFHANGER!

does she accept or decline the invitation to play reversi??

stay tuned for more vulgar!


	5. flamer country

This is a really quick one ;) basically what happened after the delectible egg left

**roleplay.** _not roleplay._

G - grapenut01

S - Shitty Chicken Gang Bang

* * *

_G - RIGHT. YOU GO._

_hello?_

**S - searching mrs lovett's face, she smiled weakly at him in encouragement, though he could still see the pain in her eyes. toby felt a sudden rush of guilt come over him. he mustnt be doing it right. he had to try harder, he wanted to help his mum.**

**doing as mr todd instructed, he gently ran his hand over her breast. he had to hold his breath in nervousness. he'd always wondered what it'd be like, to touch a lady in this way. he caressed her softly, glancing back at sweeney**

_hmm this computer doesnt have active X?!_

_ok... ill download that, then reversi it is_

**G - he nodded. you can be rougher if you wish. she likes it. kiss her a little all over.**

**S - toby was reluctant to be rough with his mum, she was obviously hurting.. she was bruised and beaten all over. he didnt want to hurt her more. leaning down, he gently kissed her cheek, brushed some of the bloodslicked hair from her face. he knew this wasnt what sweeney wanted, but this felt more right in his mind. he then felt sweeneys grip on him again, rough hands showing him the way to do it**

**G - thats better. just remember she isn't made of glass. you can do whatever you want to her.**

_i don't think he would force toby to be rough with her. it's bad enough what he has the boy doing now. he'll wait until he gets them like this a few more times before forcing things._

_S - ah ok_

_G - grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_did you know you have a webcam?_

_S - i do... somewhere_

_G - yea. just saying. he would force too much at once._

_S - yeh ur right hey_

_G - you have a little icon below your picture._

_S - yeh but its not plugged in lol.. ill find it tho. shouldnt be far. why, u got one?_

_G - nope no webcan here. i have a headset though._

_hello?_

**S - toby turned back to mrs lovett. her body was so warm, so soft against his hands. even in the state sweeney had put her in, she was still more beautiful than anything. secretly, he'd always wondered if maybe, if he were older, they would be able to do something like this... but he'd never dreamed it would ever actually happen, certaintly not like this**

**the belt tying her down cut red marks against her skin. toby wondered if he could untie her**

**G - you know i did say you can do whatever you want. i meant it..**

_oh i'm feeling so bad for lovett now._

_grapenut is inviting you to start Reversi. Do you want to Accept (Alt+C) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?_

_S - hahaha well, understandable... i mean after all the stuff we put her thru_

_You have accepted the invitation to start Reversi._

_G - exactly._

_oh well._

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

_grapenut just sent you a nudge._

**S - carefully, toby undid the belt tying mrs lovett down. he then crawled up onto the table with her. i love you, mum... he whispered, hesitantly leaning down to kiss her on the lips**

_haha were weird_

_G - very. lol._

_what happened to the game_

_S - it wont let me play until i install activeX on this computer_

_hang on... ill check the net for active X.. whaetever it is_

**G - sweeney turned. he grimaced and grabbed the judge and threw him into the fire.**

_you be lovett too?_

_S - umm alright ill try_

_wont be as good as egg tho_

_G - yay!! maybe if you start i can do it but you'd have to start._

_You have invited grapenut to start Reversi. Please wait for a response or Cancel (Alt+Q) the pending invitation._

_grapenut has accepted your invitation to start Reversi._

_i believe lovett is up. or toby._

**S - toby closed his eyes, kissing mrs lovett was something he'd never thought imaginable. he'd never kissed a girl before, let alone the kind, beautiful baker who'd taken him in and treated him like her son. no... she was more than a mother to him now. she had to be- she was kissing him, she loved him!**

**this thought only made the boys kisses more passionate. he ran a hand through her hair lovingly**

_ur turn, luv_

_G - dun dun dun._

_umm..._

**she had conflicts in her mind. she loved how he was being so gently and softly.she was confused.**

* * *

well... thats all the vulgar for a while.

ive recently been kidnapped so you prob wont see/hear from me ever again after this chapter... or ya never know, i may escape one day..

but most probably this is goodbye.

GOODBYE.

thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

EXCEPT ONE.

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE...

...

that's RIGHT, you vulgar funkyflamingo!!

dont think i cant see you flaming my story! :P


End file.
